


Pardon the Interruption

by fictionalportal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, carmilla in a onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry's duties as floor don include informing a half-dressed, grumpy Carmilla that she and her girlfriend are too loud after hours. Carmilla takes this as a challenge to see just how loud she can get Laura to yell her name in spite of the latter's valiant efforts to respect their neighbors' request for quiet. </p><p>Inspired by toodrunktofindaurl's drawing of Carmilla in a onesie and an imagineyourotp prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon the Interruption

Three loud knocks at four in the morning woke Laura from her only recently reached slumber. She groaned as she rolled over from facing the wall, her kneecap colliding rather violently with Carmilla’s. The vampire’s eyes opened to narrow slits. She blinked heavily, focusing slowly on Laura’s face. Her gaze drifted to a red-purple mark on her girlfriend’s neck from only an hour earlier and a proud smirk replaced her grumpy frown. 

“Something I can do for you, cutie?” Carmilla whispered as her hand found its way to Laura’s unclothed waist. 

“Get the door,” Laura groaned back as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Not really in the mood for talking.” Carmilla brought her hand to the hem of the sheets and pulled them away from Laura’s bare shoulder, kissing her skin less than chastely. 

Three more knocks stopped her from tonguing more patterns into Laura’s shoulder. The raps were quick and urgent, and couldn’t have come from anyone but the floor don. 

“Carm,” Laura whined about the knocking as she pulled the sheets up to her neck. 

Carmilla huffed and rolled out of her bed, sporting a half-zipped, black cat onesie pajama suit over her black lace underclothes. She tore the door open to reveal Perry, her fist poised to knock yet again. The floor don’s eyes widened when she glanced over Carmilla’s outfit. 

“What?” Carmilla spat out. 

“Well, I know it’s late, and I wouldn’t usually want to...interrupt, anything, but--there have been some complaints.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes as obviously as she could, turned away, and started closing the door, but Perry’s palm smacked against the door rather loudly. 

Laura’s half-asleep voice carried from inside the room. “Carm?” 

“Anything else? Or do you plan on coming inside for some cookies?” Carmilla said, shooting her dirtiest look at the floor don. 

“Look, Carmilla,” Perry explained in her most mom-sounding voice, “it’s not just our floor. Most of the second and fourth floors have signed a petition.” 

“Petition?” Carmilla repeated, raising an eyebrow, obviously impressed with her ability to irritate so many people with Laura’s shrill screams. 

“Yes, a petition. And if you two can’t keep it down,” her voice was a loud whisper accompanied with vehement gesturing, “I will have to take action.” 

Carmilla nodded, every muscle in her expression committed to the sarcastic motion. She stepped into the door frame, light from the hallway falling over her exposed stomach and chest. Perry, evidently distressed by the amount of skin on display, moved as if to reach for the zipper, but dropped her hand in frustration when Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Is that all?” Carmilla spoke with an acrid glare. 

Perry huffed out a breath and offered a polite smile with a single nod, marching off back to her own room. 

Carmilla shut the door and made her way back to her bed. She was surprised to find Laura sitting on the edge of the bed holding the sheets and blanket around her chest. She rubbed her eye with a closed fist as Carmilla took a seat beside her. 

“Who’s petitioning about what?” Laura asked innocently. 

Carmilla let a laugh escape before answering. “Let’s just say you can get a little too vocal for a handful of our neighbors.” She reached across Laura’s waist to hold her by the opposite hip, nuzzling into her cheek. The vampire sensed the flush of blood in Laura’s face that followed her explanation. 

“Enough to start a petition, Carm!” Laura drew the blankets around herself tighter. 

“How about,” Carmilla interrupted herself, placing a kiss on Laura’s cheek, “we try something different?” Another kiss, this time on Laura’s jaw, followed by another on her neck. 

“Mmm, what?” Laura said, failing miserably to remain composed. 

“Silent sex,” Carmilla suggested, drawing back to observe Laura’s reaction, which was about as pure an expression of worry as Carmilla had seen.

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Laura retorted. 

“Either that or we go somewhere else. That’s bound to be much less comfortable.” 

“...Fine. You’re not giving me much of a choice here.” 

“Not me. Nosy neighbors,” Carmilla muttered into Laura’s shoulder before leaning in and latching her lips onto the base of her girlfriend’s neck. Laura craned her head away, more of her neck now in range of Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla’s teeth grazed Laura’s collarbone gently as Carmilla dragged her lips lower, making her way to a particular spot that she knew consistently drew moans from Laura. 

“Carm,” Laura breathed out, bringing a hand up to push her away. “I can’t do this. The silence thing. Not with you doing that, at least.” 

“Hm. My mistake.” Carmilla smirked at her before shifting her position so that she was straddled across Laura’s lap holding her around the waist. 

Laura had given up on trying to keep the sheet over her chest, letting it drop as her hands grasped either side of Carmilla’s jaw. Carmilla wasted no time moving her hand between Laura’s thighs, working as quickly as she could to draw out sounds of pleasure from her girlfriend’s lips between kisses. 

Laura made the mistake of trying to stay quiet, biting her own lip. Carmilla forced her tongue between Laura’s lips, eliciting a loud sigh of her name that was drawn out by the motions of Carmilla’s deft fingers. Laura relinquished any control over her voice and volume, her hands now trapped, tangled in dark hair. “Caaaarm!” 

“Doing alright, cupcake?” Carmilla whispered in her girlfriend’s ear as she rolled her hips against Laura’s, pressing her fingers into her further. 

Laura nodded quickly, her lips firmly sealed for only a moment before Carmilla crashed into her lips again. Laura melted into the kiss, allowing an incredibly loud moan fill the room in response to a swipe of Carmilla’s thumb over the spot she had neglected until now. 

Carmilla knew Laura had lost the silent game already, but her continued efforts entertained Carmilla and made her smile as she brought her lips to Laura’s neck, leaving what she knew would be an obvious deep purple bruise. That was all it took for Laura to come completely undone, yelling “Carmilla!” as her grip tightened in the vampire’s hair. 

“Yes, cupcake?” Carmilla said as she brought her lips back to Laura’s before curling her fingers inside her, leading Laura to bite down hard on Carmilla’s bottom lip to keep from shouting again as a second climax followed on the heels of her first. Carmilla let her ride it out without taunting her a third time, kissing her gently and holding her up in her seated position. 

Laura let her head drop against Carmilla’s chest, panting before she slowly remembered how to breathe. 

“The onesie really does it for you,” Carmilla said into Laura’s hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Who knew.” 

“Shush,” Laura said, pulling her back into a kiss by the unzipped top half of said onesie. Their kisses slowed to a less urgent pace. Laura shifted to lie down on the yellow pillow at the head of Carmilla’s bed, pulling her girlfriend down on top of her. After a few more lazy kisses, Carmilla rolled off onto her side, her lips still connected with Laura’s. She reached blindly for the blankets, pulling them up over Laura just as early morning sunlight peeked in through the window. 

Carmilla pulled away just slightly and placed another kiss on Laura’s cheek as the smaller girl flipped onto her other side. Carmilla snuggled into her girlfriend from behind, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist underneath the blanket. Her lips landed on Laura’s shoulder, leaving a last lingering kiss. 

“Good morning,” Carmilla whispered. 

Laura, already almost asleep, let out a sharp exhale as a laugh.


End file.
